Picture to Burn
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: Draco breaks up with Hermione... how will she get back at him?Song by Taylor Swift. Characters are J.K.Rowling


Picture to Burn

Draco and I had just broken up after a year and a half of dating. He's so full of himself it's unbelievable.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my birthday fantasy; I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

I've heard things like "Malfoy said Granger's crazy" or "Malfoy said Granger's obsession with him could rival Pansy's"; Whatever I think as I walk up to Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Parvati.

"Hey 'Mione, we are so sorry that jerk dumped you" said Ginny sympathetically; the others murmured in agreement.

"Don't worry guys, I think he only did it because, he's finally coming out of the closet." I replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Parvati

"I mean" I said humoressly, "that I think he's gay."

"Oh!" came the reply.

"You really think so? Wait until EVERYONE hears this" said Lavender rushing away.

_So go and tell your friends I'm obsessive and crazy, __that's__ fine I'll tell mine you're gay; By the way:_

_I hate that stupid old pick-up you never let me drive; You're a redneck heartbreak whose really been at lyin'; So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time as far as I'm __concerned__ your just another picture to burn_

I haven't cried at all; I'm just planning on how to get back at your sorry ass.

_There's no time for tears, I'm just sittin' here plannin' my revenge_

I'm probably going to ask out your best friend Blaise Zambini; I noticed he's been looking at me for a while now.

_There's nothin' stoppin' me from goin' out with all of your best friends _

At breakfast when the morning post arrived, I got a letter from my dad; it said:

Dear My Darling Daughter,

That boy isn't worth your tears;

If he ever tries to say he's sorry

And wants you back; I'll really

Teach that boy a lesson

I don't care if he's a wizard,

Nobody messes with my baby.

Love Dad

_And if you come around sayin' sorry to me my daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be; 'cuz:_

I started to class happier than I was. While I was walking out of the Great Hall I caught you looking at me; It made me remember the times we shared: like when you took me for a ride on your broom, you wouldn't let me steer it.

_I hate that stupid old pick-up truck you never let me drive _

You broke my heart and you're a stupid liar. I think as I walk off…. That reminds me I still have a few pictures of us I have to rip up.

_You've been a redneck heartbreak who's really been at lyin' So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time; as far as I'm __concerned__you're__ just another picture to burn_

Lately you've been getting on my nerves begging me to take you back; Great here we go again I think as I hear you call my name

_And if you're missin' me you better keep it to yourself; 'Cuz comin' back around here would be bad for your health_

"Hey 'Mione how have you been?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Draco, I've been fine, but I'm not taking you back" I said starting to walk away.

" 'Mione it wasn't me who broke up with you, it was ---"

"Someone else" I interrupted "Draco I was talking face to face with you when we broke up" I yelled storming away.

I angrily wiped at the tears falling; I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I strolled down an empty corridor and summoned my guitar; I sat down and plucked the strings a few times.

There was a person hiding in the shadow, unknown to Hermione; he watched her intently.

Hermione sated to play the chorus of her new favorite song:

_I hate that stupid old pick-up you never let me drive; You're a redneck heartbreak whose really been at lyin'; So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time; incase you haven't heard_

_I really really hate that stupid old pick-up you never let me drive; You're a redneck heartbreak whose really been at lyin'; So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time as far as I'm concered your just another picture to burn_

Draco sadly snuck away; he knew now he had lost the girl of his dreams. All because Blaise was jealous, locked him in a closet, and used polyjuice potion to break up with Hermione.

Blaise is gonna pay he thought angrily as he trudged to the Slytherin Common room.

Oh yes! Blaise will get what's coming to him!


End file.
